With the development of the display technologies, the process of making a display panel is maturing. Currently, the display panel generally includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, or a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, or a plasma display panel (PDP). As a self-luminous display device, an OLED display device does not need independent separate light source. Thus, an OLED display device can be operated at a low voltage, and be made light and thin. An OLDE display device has excellent properties, such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, quick response, and so on. Therefore, as a next-generation display device, the OLED display device has attracted attentions.
An OLED display panel includes, in part, an array substrate, an organic light-emitting component, and a packaging layer. The packaging layer enables the organic light-emitting component packaged in a sealed space, thereby prevents moisture and oxygen from diffusing into the organic light-emitting component there by affecting the performance of the organic light-emitting component. The packaging layer generally includes a first inorganic packaging layer, an organic packaging layer, and a second inorganic packaging layer. The first inorganic packaging layer is usually made of metal oxides or nitrides, such as aluminum oxide, silicon nitride, and on the like. A refractive index of aluminum oxide is about 1.765, and a refractive index of silicon nitride is about 2.300. The organic packaging layer is usually made of organic compounds, such as acrylic resin and epoxy resin. Refractive indexes of acrylic resin and epoxy resin are about 1.5. Since the refractive index of the first inorganic packaging layer is greater than the refractive index of the organic packaging layer, when the light emitted from the organic light-emitting component enters into the organic packaging layer via the first inorganic packaging layer with an incident angleσ1, that is, when the light passes from an optically denser medium to an optically thinner medium, the emerging angleσ2 is greater than the incident angleσ1, thus causing the light to be refracted with a larger angle. Thus, light from one light-emitting medium may easily enter into another light-emitting unit adjacent to the light-emitting medium. The refractive index of the first inorganic packaging layer is referred to asn1′, and the refractive index of the organic packaging layer is referred to as n2′. When σ1≥arc sin (n2′/n1′), at a total reflection) (σ2=90°), will happen, which affects luminous efficiency and then affects the display performance.